希维尔/背景故事
传说 The beautiful and deadly champion known as Sivir has been a favorite of League summoners since the first days. A soldier-for-hire outside of the Fields of Justice, she is the embodiment of a highly successful mercenary on modern day Runeterra. Sivir has little interest in the cribbage sheets - as she calls them - of League influence bartering. Instead, she is motivated by material wealth and riches, and she is paid handsomely for her services. Sivir is one of the wealthiest individuals found anywhere on Valoran. Sivir owns multiple residences in a number of different city-states, as well as ownership stakes in a number of businesses all across Valoran. Her detractors, either envious of her success or acrimonious of her flexible morality, have begun to use Sivir as a symbol of what is wrong with the mercenary nature of the League. Sivir dismisses her critics, saying that while her personal code of ethics is less ruthless than her competitors, "Everyone has a price". Sivir has earned many titles and accolades throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was "Battle Mistress of Noxus". Now she is simply known as "The Battle Mistress" after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia, though less about the morality of the issue than the planning behind it; her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. }} 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attack ;Taunt ;Joke ;Upon activating Development *''Sivir was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. File:Sivir OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sivir splash art Older Sivir.jpg|2nd Classic Sivir splash art Sivir PAXSkin Ch Extended.jpg|Pax Sivir Chinese splash art expanded Previous Abilities Deadeye.png|Deadeye Deadly_Strikes.png|Deadly Strikes Lacerate.png|Lacerate Spiral_Blade.png|Spiral Blade Patch history : bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. V1.0.0.133: * **Damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/115/160/205/250 **Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1.0 from 1.1 * **Movement speed bonus reduced to 20% from 25% **Duration reduced to 10 from 15 V1.0.0.131: * **Base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. **Now scales with ability power at a 0.5 ratio. * **Damage falloff per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. **Fixed a bug which caused to cost additional mana on throwing the projectile. *Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.130: (remake) *General **Attack range increased to 500 from 425. **Attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. **Updated her attack frames to be more responsive. **Base attack speed reduced to .658 from .679. **Base attack damage reduced to 49 from 52.11. **Updated recommended items. * (Passive) – Remake **Sivir’s basic attacks against enemy champions grant her 50 Movement Speed for 2 seconds. * **Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. **Damage changed to physical from magic. **Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. **No longer has an ability power ratio. * - Remake **Sivir’s next basic attack bounces to 5 additional targets dealing 20/35/50/65/80 (+ 1.0 Attack Damage) physical damage to the first target and 25% reduced damage to each subsequent target. 7/6/5/4/3 second cooldown. 40 Mana cost. * **Now additionally applies the buff to allies who come into range while is active rather than only on activation. **Attack speed bonus changed to 30/45/60% from 30/60/90%. **Allied attack speed gain increased to half of Sivir’s bonus from a third. **Cooldown adjusted to 100/90/80 seconds from 90. v1.0.0.118b: * : ** Base damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1 from 0.95. ** Missile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where some of her tooltips referred to 'Spiral Blade' instead of ' '. V1.0.0.113: * Fixed a bug where had stopped working. V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug with that was causing certain items to not show their bonus attack damage in the tooltip. V1.0.0.111: * : ** Base damage increased to 75/120/165/210/255 from 20/70/120/170/220. ** Now scales from 95% of bonus attack damage instead of 75% of total attack damage. ** Damage reduction to each subsequent target increased to 20% from 10%. V1.0.0.109: * : ** Damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22%. ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. V1.0.0.104: * Health per level increased to 82 from 76. * : ** Base damage reduced to 20/70/120/170/220 from 60/115/170/225/280. ** Now scales with 75% of her attack damage instead of having a 0.75 ability power ratio. V1.0.0.103: * : ** Mana return increased to 150 from 125. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/19/16/13/10 from 28/24/20/16/12. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/60/90% from 25/45/65%. ** Now provides one third of the attack speed bonus to allies as an aura instead of granting them 50% of the bonus upfront as a 15 second buff. V1.0.0.102: * Attack range increased to 425 from 400. V1.0.0.100: * Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug where double-procced cast effects like . V1.0.0.79: * Attack range reduced to 400 from 450. V1.0.0.75: * : movement speed bonus reduced to 25% from 35%. V1.0.0.63: * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * : damage modified to 60/115/170/225/280 from 75/125/175/225/275. * : mana restore on spell block reduced to 125 from 150. * : ** Attack speed reduced to 25/45/65% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug causing it to last too long on allies. V1.0.0.61: * Renamed to . * : ** Deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit (40% minimum). ** Base damage increased to 75/125/175/225/275 from 75/100/125/150/175. ** Now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 28/24/20/16/12 from 55/45/35/25/15. ** Restores 150 mana on successful spell block. * : damage reduction on bounce decreased to 22% from 25%. V1.0.0.52: * : attack speed increase for allies should now be properly half of Sivir's bonus. V1.0.0.32: * Changed model. V0.9.25.34: * Polished and added new attack animations. * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. V0.9.22.16: * : ** Damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 (x2) from 80/110/140/170/200 (x2). ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10 sec. * : damage reduction increased per bounce to 25% from 23%. V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base health increased to 460 from 440. ** Base damage increased to 52.8 from 50.8. V0.9.22.7: * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Mana per level increased to 43 from 37. ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. V0.8.22.115: * Stats: ** Base Health increased to 436 from 406. ** Damage per level increased to 2.9 from 2.7. * : movement speed increased to 35% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : fixed the number of bounces. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.5 (each way). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed an issue with that caused it to display the wrong ability power ratio in the tooltip. June 19, 2009 Patch: * : ** Damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/105/130/155/180. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 90 from 120 sec. ** Movement speed boost reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Attack speed boost reduced to 25/50/75% from 30/55/80%. ** Duration reduced to 15 from 18 sec. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Renamed to Sivir the Battle Mistress from Sivir the Battle Maiden. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch: * : ** Mana cost per attack increased to 6 from 4. ** Damage type changed to physical (it used to cut through armor, it no longer does this). April 18, 2009 Patch: * : number of bounces reduced to +1/2/3/4/5 from +2/3/4/5/6. April 11, 2009 Patch: * : ** Projectile speed reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 23% from 20%. ** Fixed levelup tooltip. * : cooldown modified to 90 at all ranks from 120/90/60. Alpha Week 7: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Base attack damage increased to 42 from 39. * : Now gives half benefit to allies. * : Damage reduction per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. * Fixed an issue with Sivir's mouse-over outline. Alpha Week 4: * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/55/80% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 35% from 40%. * : Cooldown reduced to 30/25/20/15/10 from 44/38/30/22/14. * : ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900. ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400. Alpha Week 3: * : ** Projectile speed increased. ** Blade width reduced. ** Damage reduced to 80/105/130/155/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage decrease per bounce reduced to 25% from 30%. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 25/50/75% from 20/40/60%. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 40% from 30%. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . }} Category:英雄背景故事